Once a King always a King always Remebered
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Tribute to SpitFire, no Yaoi please R&R. ONESHOT


_**Title: Once a King always a King and always remembered**_

_**Summary: A year passed, its Spitfire's anniversary, Kogarsumo plans to have a reunion with all the fallen teams, in tribute to the Fallen King, their friend. ONESHOT**_

_**Slight pairings: KazuEmily, AgitoYayoi, IkkiKurruru, MakagiSpitFire. Simcaoc**_

_**Sibling kind of relationship: SmicaSpitFire (For some reason before I found out about Makagi I thought that Simca would be like Spitfire's special one, now I think about it with Makagi, she should I thought have at least a silbing kind of realtionship with him)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear, if not it will be more of a hentai show and even less yaoi stuff.**_

_**A/N: Just kidding bout the Hentai part, But NOT the Yaoi part. One OC from my first story please R&R**_

15th may 2005

It was late at night when numerous, loud, high-pitch engines could be heard around Tokyo originating from different places with each start of a set of ATs as some of the most highly-skilled Storm Riders rode along the roads, streets and roof tops as they flew with the sky, all headed in one direction.

In the lead of all of them was the newest King added, his name is Itsuki 'Ikki' Minami. The Storm King of the Hurricane Road. It had been a year since he was given the title, a year since the death of a fellow King. The calm, composed and super fast, Flame King of the Flame Road, Spitfire.

Flanking out on each side beside the Storm King as his 'Wings' was two more kings. Kazuma 'Kazu' Mikura, the current Flame King of the equally fast Flame Road and Agito/Akito/Lind Wanijima, the Fang King of the Bloody Road.

Beside the were two girls, Emily and Yayoi behind the 'Wings' of the Storm King was two huge teens, The ex-Leader of the Night Kings, Issa 'Buccha' Mihotoke. And the user of the smell Road Onigiri was was riding upside down with his head on one AT all dressed in their team uniform..

Behind them was a solo rider with brown spiky hair, wearing a white button down and black cargo pants with a black Jacket, this time the black jacket he had hanging on his shoulders, on the back had two katanas in a cross position and under it, Flame King in Orange italic, designed like flame letters, and a fur trim on the collar, his ATs were black. His name is Flame.

Flanking out again leveled with Flame on his right, was Smica, whose hair was long and sexy again, she was wearing a sad face that looked about to cry at any time.. On the left of Flame was Black Fire just behind them was Kururu with Makagi beside her, next to her on her other side was Rinka, The former Thorn of the Sonia road and the last of Spitfire's teams surrounding the three.

Behind them, all the fallen teams minus the Skull Saders, Genesis and Sleeping Forest. They soon reached their destination, the cemetery, unknown to them a young man with striking orange red hair was watching them

They all rode silently through the graves and came to a stop in front of one with a cross on top, on it was this.

_SpitFire_

_DOB: 16 July 1975 DOD:15 May 2004_

_His name was not known other than he picked SpitFire to be it_

_He was a handsome young man with a future as a highly recognized hairstylist._

_He was a brave man_

_He was a King. _

_He was respected and he die an Honorable death_

_He will always be remembered_

They all stood around it in silence, praying to the Fallen King while the unknown man stood there watching them.

"Kazu, can you please come forward" Ikki called as he stood in front of them and the four came forward.

"Everyone a reason I call Kazu is because he has seen a side of Spitfire not many has seen under that calm cheerful exterior and also because his the flame King.."

Kazu looked at them and reluctantly came forward with Emily by his side, he sigh and said "Spitfire is a man who was respected he was brave, braver then a soldier, he risked his life for me.. he was willing to for all of us, and the last thing he wants for us... us to aim for the sky because thats the ways of the Storm riders" Kazu shouted and they all cheer

They all were holding a white flower and stood in a line as they all dropped it over the grave one at a time before leaving, finally everyone except Ikki, Agito, Kazu, Kururu, Makagi, Emily, Yayoi, Simca and Flame.

"He is really gone huh.." Akito said sadly after Agito switched it over to him because he didn't like crying moments cause he thinks crying are for fuckers only.

Yayoi nodded as tears fell down her cheeks as she clung onto Agito's arm, even though she didn't knew him personally, she knew from the video he left that he was a wonderful young man.

Simca too was crying as Flame held onto her so that she wouldn't fall on her ATs, before he laid the jacket floded over the grave.

"Hey one last ride for him?" Ikki asked.

They nodded and started to ride at a her speed around Tokyo, along the way in other to honer Spitfire, Simca and Emily let go of Flame and Kazu who nodded to one another and started to lead them as they used the flame road lighting up the road as the two danced along the road with red and black flames burning up behind them as they rode along, a paper flew down from the top roofs Makagi jumped and caught before she started reading whats on it.

_Letter_

_If you see this don't read it outloud._

_I thank you and the others for remembering me.. and I'll always be looking out for all of you._

_I love you and only you.. please Tell Simca that she'll always be my little sister_

_Love,_

_Spitfire._

Makagi cried, as she read the letter 'Looks like he didn't die after all..'

They continue riding and if you looked from the top of them you could see the, "Spitfire will always be remember as the Flame King" written as if in black and orange pencils together.


End file.
